sims4realitynetwork_big_brotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 1
is the 1st season of the show "Big Brother" on the SIMS4RealityNetwork channel and the 1st season overall. After 91 days in the house, the jury of nine had decided to vote Samantha Adamson to win over Omid Brunson in a 6-3 vote. Samantha becomes the first ever winner of the series. Background Development It is based upon the American series of Big Brother. Big Brother 1 began airing in July of 2017, and ended near May of 2019. When developing the SIMS4RealityNetwork channel, the owner knew that he wanted to mainly have Reality TV Shows be the main focus of his channel. As a big fan of the popular reality show, Big Brother, he decided that it would be the first series on his channel. The format for the series is similar to the US version, in which a group of contestants, known as "HouseGuests," compete to win the series by voting off fellow HouseGuests and being the HouseGuest to receive the most jury votes. Houseguests vie to win the HoH, PoV, and avoid staying off the block. If a houseguest makes it past a certain number of evictions, they reach the jury stage, where they vote for the houseguest they wish to win the game and the grand prize. Season Schedule This season wouldn't follow any sort of schedule, only when SIMS4RealityNetwork was able to film and edit. During the summers, SIMS4RealityNetwork would produce episodes faster, however, when the school year began, episodes were produced much slower. Because of the season not having an actual schedule, the season's development went on for a little less than two years. This worried SIMS4RealityNetwork about future seasons and how long they would take. Twists * Temptations -''' During the first ever Head of Household Competition, temptations were given out in order to eliminate houseguests from the competition. ** 'Have-Not Pass -' The first temptation that was given was the chance to get out of being a Have-Not for three weeks. This temptation was given to one female and one male respectively. Robin Hale and Omid Brunson took the temptation. ** 'Cash Prize -' The second temptation that was thrown out was for $15,000 once they all leave the house. Cris Peters took the temptation, eliminating herself from the competition. ** '''Remove a Player - Another temptation that was thrown out was the ability to make someone ineligible for HoH the following week after the eviction. The person who gets this power would only be able to do it the following week and could use it on anybody they want that isn't already ineligible. Carla Hamelton took the temptation, and eliminated Cris Peters the following week. ** 'Immunity -' The final temptation that was given was the power of immunity. The person who eliminated themselves from the competition would be immune for the rest of the week, but wouldn't be able to compete in any competition for the next two weeks. WiIliam Benson took this temptation. * 'Traitor Twist -' It was revealed on Week 4 that a houseguest came in as a Traitor. If the Traitor isn't evicted before the Final 2, the Traitor automatically wins the Winner Prize AND the Runner-Up prize, without a Jury Vote. * 'Double Eviction -' On Weeks 4, 7, and 11, a double eviction took place, meaning a whole week of gameplay would happen in less than an hour. *'Pre-Jury Battle Back -' During Week Five, the first five evicted houseguests (Thomas, Sam, Carla, Jay, and Calliope) competed in four founds, and the winner of all four rounds would make it back into the house. Calliope was eliminated Round One, Sam was eliminated Round Two, Carla was eliminated Round Three, and Jay was eliminated Round Four. This meant that Thomas re-entered the Big Brother House and was immune for Week Six. *'Jury Battle Back -' Right after Week Nine's eviction, where Justin was sent packing, it was announced that there would be another Battle Back opportunity, but this time, for the members of the jury. Everyone, including the current houseguests (except for Thomas, as he was the HOH for Week Nine) competed for the title of HOH. The last jury member standing would re-enter the game, and the last person standing all together would become the new Head of Household. Justin ended up beating out everyone and re-entered the game, and was immune for the following week, and Cris became the new Head of Household. *'HoH Recast -' In Week 9's PoV competition, certain prizes and punishments were given out to the competing housemates. One of them was a special power, called the "HoH Recast". The winner of this power would be able to take any person's HoH title up until the Final Five. Juliet Darnell was the winner of this power, and used the power on Week 11, taking the HoH power from Samantha Adamson. Current Status Voting History Have/Have-Nots History Game History Category:Big Brother 20 (US) Templates